Jewel
Jewel is the deuteragonist of Rio. "The Gem of the forest" may be her pseudonym but don't let those long shiny eyelashes and silky light blue feathers fool you. She's one sassy chick with an attitude and the opposite personality, in most ways, of Blu. She loves to fly and cherishes her freedom, and would never look into a cage let alone to fly into one. When she finds herself stuck with a domesticated "pet," she learns that being grounded may not be so bad after all. Eventually, she learns to be more trusting, as it is shown when Tulio tends to her wing. She is voiced by Anne Hathaway, who probably has top-billing, as she is listed first in the opening credits and during the final half of "Real in Rio". Bio When it is discovered that Jewel is the last female of her kind, she is taken to Tulio Montero's aviary, to await the only male of the species, Blu, Jewel attacks Blu when she first sees him, before realizing that he looks like her and is the same species. She leads him to find an escape route, but he unknowingly attempts to kiss her. Outraged and disgusted, Jewel attacks Blu. Later, while trying to escape, she is captured by a boy named Fernando, who takes her and Blu to a band of Smugglers, who chain the two together. Jewel attempts another escape, aided and abetted by Blu (who opens the cage, but whose inability to fly drags her down). Forced to move on foot, they barely manage to escape the Poacher's pet Cockatoo, Nigel, and head into the jungle. The next morning, Blu and Jewel try to get the chain off with one of Blu's ideas, which went wrong when the rope vine got stuck on Blu's beak. They then meet Rafael, who offers to take them to see his friend Luiz to remove the chain. Jewel and Rafael try to help Blu fly, but they failed the attempt to help Blu. They crash onto the beach below. Making their way into town, they meet Pedro and Nico, who, having given Blu romantic advice the day before, assume that it worked, to her annoyance. Informed that they have just missed the tram that would take them to Luiz, Jewel and Blu are taken to a Birds' Samba Club. Inspired by the music, Blu starts to dance, which impresses Jewel. Jewel dances a beautiful duet with Blu, and just as it seems as if they will kiss, they are accosted by a band of marmosets, hired by Nigel to find them. A battle ensues, with Jewel and Blu working together to beat some of the marmosets. As the trolley arrives, they are given a lift there by Kipo. On the trolley roof, Jewel and Blu share some awkward, near-romantic moments. When they arrive, Jewel is surprised to learn that Luiz is a Bulldog. Luiz tries to saw through the chain, but in the ensuing chaos, accidentally lubricates Jewel and Blu's feet with his drool, freeing them. Jewel is overjoyed to be able to fly, but spots Blu trying to leave. She asks him to stay, but he tells her he can't spend the rest of his life walking around after her. Angered, Jewel responds by telling him it's not her fault he can't fly. Blu retaliates by claiming to hate samba (much to Nico's tearful dismay). Incensed, Jewel says "See you round, pet!" and leaves. As she tearfully flies away, she is captured by Nigel and used as bait to lure Blu to the Poachers. The trap works, and Jewel, Blu and their friends are loaded into the Poachers' plane, which takes off. During the flight, Blu escapes, frees Jewel, and together they free the others. The birds fly out of the plane, except for Jewel, who knows Blu is still scared to fly. As she tries to comfort him, he is pinned by Nigel. Jewel tries to help, but is knocked into the plane's wall, causing a cage to fall on her wing, injuring it. After Blu gets rid of Nigel, Jewel falls out of the plane, and Blu jumps after her. Jewel calls Blu crazy for coming after her, but after hearing him say that he won't let her go, she kisses him. The kiss awakens the rhythm of Blu's heart, finally enabling him to fly, much to both macaws' joy. Blu flies Jewel to Linda and Tulio, who attempt to tend to her wing. Jewel, still distrustful of humans, is wary, but Blu convinces her to let Tulio help. Some time later, a fully healed Jewel is released into the wild, joined by Blu. They make their home in the jungle, raising their three chicks together. Appearance She has light blue feathers, unlike Blu. Her eyes are blue. She has white facial markings extending from the macaw's forehead to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long batting lashes which curl up erect from her eyes. Like Blu, she sports a feather ruffle which lays on the back of her neck, several feathers flow. Also, Jewel has long feathers on the back of her head. Personality Jewel is initially fiercely independent, with a love of flying free, she has a funky attitude, and thinks alot about escaping and flying than anything else. She is very mistrustful of humans (badly scratching one of Tulio's assistants) and doesn't think much of the "pet" bird Blu. After their duet at the samba club however, she warms up to Blu considerably. When he jumps out of the poacher's plane after her, she is touched to the point of kissing him passionately. With encouragement from Blu, she seems to overcome her distrust of humans, allowing Tulio to tend to her injury. Stubborn and focusing on her own ideas, Jewel's the kind of spunky girl who likes what she likes, thinks what she thinks, and acts far before realizing what she's got herself into she is a hard to get gal from the points of Blu's view. Despite her scowl, she is a beautiful exotic gem, and has a softer and more understanding side shown when she feels that someone's feelings have been hurt and not from some rude comment. Overall, Jewel has a split-personality: a hard selfish side, and a sweet, understanding side which just might be the true Jewel. Primary Relationship Blu and Jewel "Gem of the Forest" they call her, but don't let her charm and dazzling eyebrows fool you. Jewel is aggressive, is not easily impressed, and has a funky attitude. So how does a girl like her fall for a shy and socially awkward "pet"? Blu and Jewel's first meeting did not turn out well, it was a disaster. But throughout the events, Jewel fell for Blu. It wasn't until Blu jumped out of the plane that she realized Blu loved her. Additional Information Jewel is not impressed when she first meets Blu. She is angered by his attempt to kiss her (as he is using advice from Nico and Pedro), and becomes condescending when she finds out he is a "pet", with his inability to fly annoying her further. when Rafael tries to teach Blu how to fly by jumping off of the side of the cliff, Jewel uses emotion to play around with as the sentence goes: Rafael:"Come on, not like she's gonna bite..will you?" Jewel: "We'll see". It isn't until they dance together at the Samba Club that Jewel starts to warm up to Blu. After their dechaining and argument, Jewel cries as she flies off. When Blu jumps out of the smugglers' plane after her, she realizes he loves her; Blu risking his life to save her. She also realizes her love for him. Causing her to kiss him. At the end of the flim Blu and Jewel fall in love and have three chicks. Secondary Relationships Nico and Pedro:Jewel is not amused of Pedro and Nico, but after knowing them with Blu she quickly befriends them; however, she ignores them most of the time. Rafael:Jewel respects Rafael's wisdom and intelligence, trusting him to lead her and Blu to Luiz. Tulio:In the beginning of the story, Jewel is greatly distrustful and hostile towards humans, badly scratching one of Tulio's interns. However, Blu is able to convince her to let Tulio tend to her broken wing. When her wing is healed, Jewel lets Tulio carry her up to the Blu Bird Sanctuary's tower, suggesting that she now trusts him. Nigel:Jewel is not afraid of Nigel, despite his cruelty. On more than one occasion, she attempted to attack him, only for him to overpower her. Luiz:Initially scared when she notices hes a bulldog, Jewel's mood quickly turns to revulsion over his incessant drooling. Skills *Singing (shown in the samba club) **In the samba club she was carried away by the song Hot Wings (I Wanna Party), and she sang along with it. Also, she was singing once she was finally free, and finally, in the sanctuary in the jungle, during the first part of the closing credits, she sings along with Blu and their chicks. *Dancing (also shown in the samba club) **Also in the samba club, when she saw Blu dancing, she danced along with him, warming up the relationship of the two. *Flying *Self-Defense **She was known to use physical contact twice in the movie, although being overpowered both times she still is a bird that doesn't give up a fight. *Claws **She was seen gripping Blu's throat. *Speaking in Portuguese (the language they speak in Brazil, where she spent all of her life. "Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" means "Who are you? What are you doing here?") *Playing dead Trivia *Jewel has a pink flower on her head. *She is the main deuteragonist of the film. *In the cover and logo of the movie, Jewel is seen with a flower on her head which is never shown in the movie. *It is unknown how Jewel is kept in the aviary. *When Blu and Jewel first met, she was speaking the Portuguese language. *It's unknown if Jewel developed a relationship with Blu's best friend Linda Gunderson. *Her name refers to her alias name "Gem of the forest", the word "gem" is short for gemstone:it is a precious or semiprecious stone that may be used as a jewel when cut and polished. Category:Character Info Category:Spix Macaw Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Love Birds Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Birds Category:Animals